lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
RWBY Chibi season 2, ep 24 - The death of Team rwby
when i was a kid i always love youtube and even i joy for the videos but i have talk to about that i need to talk about my terrible experience i had something that i found a lost episode so ok i know the lost episode's are fake but i still enjoy the lost episode's because not only it's just like dark humor and others dusturbing things like blood or others stuff but because they have a creepy image but i...don't..know what i just watched i just sick for the lost episode the series is called rwby chibi if don't know who rwby chibi is this series is actually good and jokes are good at list is better then titan titans go because titan titans go is stupid shit cartoon was stupid shit jokes and others shitty stuff but it was 31 october of 2017 and i was watching some video's i like for example kaijuzilla621,super mario logan and others youtubers and i like then well then i saw after the video arby's boy wich is fan movie by kaijuzilla 621 but second video there's a new episode of rwby chibi but something is wrong the titile is called rwby chibi season ,ep 24- death of team rwby i though my self first that's doesent make any self for this episode of 24 because it's looks they skipping ep 23 but add 24 and second how the fuck...armin are you fucking serious that's is doesen't make any sence like i know there's some video title dusturbing but why this armin rwby chibi was friendely just because they are so cute but the weird thing at all the poster was black so i clicked anyway the title was slown the music similiar to sonic exe music strange but i continue to watching then episode begins the episode started with same thing on ep 24 of season 1 but something again was wrong zwei is missing i don't know why but maybe he goes with qrow or he probaly dead with age because in real life the dog don't longer to alive later they die with own age anyway ruby rose was reading a book weiss doing something weird,blake reading a book and yang play a videogame it's called halo 2 then i was don't know be honest but 1 minute later ruby rose asked like "em did everbody see zwei" but again wich i said before the video yang and ruby talking about for 2 minutes wich i annoyed this dialogue then weiss back a room and she said "ruby why the fuck are you eating cookies" in this point i laughed because this clip remind me a south park but featuring team rwby but after they talked blake was pisseed her off and punch weiss and she said "don't you dare what the fuck you said" em that's was weird was i shoot it's that not only she punched she also abuser weiss for out risen but then later on weiss got cry and ruby and weiss are fighting with out risen and again it's getting weird in this point but ruby doing something disturbing she... she attacks and cut the arm off weiss...i don't belive did.....did ruby cut weiss arm.. blake and yang are just shot and scared and run aways ruby trying say to sorry but yang punch over ruby face shut the door ruby was sad she crying but the crying sound was real. Meanwhile yang and blake are just talking about how ruby was jerk and weiss how much she a dick then yang kiss balke and this point the ship conformied about this it's weird but roster teeh don't show about the love of team rwby membres meanwhile ruby she still cry and weiss wake's up and she said "what..what happend" ruby explains what happend but weiss talks about so many questions she talking about ruby then how it's her fault for this then the nightmare begins 3 clip shows yang and blake are fighting a disgusting hybrid alien form version grim with three eyes puprle blood super hyper realstic and i... don't know wtf is that thing im pretty sure i watch all creatures all grim but im very sure that thing doesen't any volume's what disturbing is Mike and Marty are killed by this thing and also too team crmen now that's is fucking disturbing that's was not rwby chibi was actuallty something blake and yang got run away and hide a tree when then they hadded yang hurt something walking thing and blake she's screaming super nightmare realstic the screen got a black and i hurt the static,blood and yang and blake screams and i saw yang and blake corpse and it's so disturbing and disgusting blake corpse have some bones on her head her eyes are without and the legs are missing and yang it's same thing her eyes are burned and this point i vomit about this because what sick fuck put this idea nightmare meanwhile weiss and ruby are walking to find yang and blake but weiss her face have evil smile ruby asked "weiss why are you happy" "you know ruby i think they dead maybe i need something a gif for you ruby" "what is wei." weiss strangles ruby and weiss smiles and enjoy for this now that's more getting fuck up because weiss her plan is kill ruby just because she a dick ruby kick weiss stomich and ruby runs away weiss she got angry but a kinfe try to kill ruby but later on she was killed by... this thing now ruby is survided ruby she dosen't fell so good her stomich was a damage blood then ruby dies and then the episode ends the ending was black screen and letters are red and the episode ends it...it was fucking disturbing and is not funny armin who the are thinking for this the next day the video was deleted i though my self it's just where's is the video and the reactions video is nothing i guss no one just watched only me and then i hurt something i checked out on outside and it was 4 peluche of team rwby members and i hurt a something it's says "RUN OR YOU ARE GONNA DIE!!" and this point i close the door and i grap team rwby peluche i call police later but later on the police din't found the killer the poilce explains me that guy was a hacker on this video he killed 4 pepole and creates hybrid animals in the end i gonna say like this if you watch the new episode rwby chibi don't watch the lost episode just be careful Category:All lower-case Category:BATTELS Category:English Class Failure Category:Lost episudes Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Satire Category:Trollpasta Category:Wall of Text